Married Life
by Lexa20
Summary: Rose and Scorpius return to Hogwarts for their seventh year as a married couple, and now they must adjust to married life and to the hostile action from the Weasley family towards them.
1. Chapter 1

Characters

Scorpius Malfoy – The captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team. Married to Rose. Was originally Albus Potter nemesis but after his relationship with Rose progressed he and Albus became friends, to the point of best friends.

Rose Weasley Malfoy – A Slytherin student and a tutor. Married to Scorpius Malfoy. Very close to his cousin Albus Potter.

Albus Potter – The seeker of the Slytherin Quidditch team. Very close to his cousin Rose. Originally enemies with Scorpius Malfoy but later his best friend.

Brooke Stone – A Slytherin student originally a nemesis of Roses but became Rose's best friend after she help to repaired Rose and Scorpius's relationship.

Peyton Hall – Scorpius's ex girlfriend, who loves to make trouble.

Prologue

Rose and Albus were first people in their family to be placed in Slytherin house. This caused quite a steer in their family but eventually the Weasley family accepted that the were still members of the family and good even if they are Slytherins. Although Albus's older brother and Rose's cousin James still spends a lot of his time teasing and bullying his younger brother and cousin about being Slytherins.

On Albus' first Slytherin game, Rose arrives to support her best friend and cousin even though he fails to impress. Later that week, Albus tells Rose he doesn't want to play, but Rose encourages him to as the game won't change him and he shouldn't let it. Taking her advice, her best friend and cousin plays, and impresses.

After volunteering as a tutor, Rose then receives her first recognition as a successful tutor when a person at the Burning Boat tells her he got a B after her tutoring, which Rose is ecstatic about. Having a successful easy start at tutoring, this is soon short lived as she gets a new student, Albus' enemy Scorpius Malfoy. At first refusing, Rose eventually agrees if he leaves Albus alone, and no one else finds out. Scorpius and Rose meet up for their first tutoring session where he gives her a bracelet and tells her never to say he never gave her anything, and flattered, Rose is forced to deny her feelings and tell him to focus on History of Magic. After a few days of tutoring, Rose and Albus go to watch the boat burn, as they do; Albus asks where she got the bracelet from, the one she got from Scorpius. Rose avoids the subject and also saying the person she is tutoring is no one special.

After another Slytherin's match, Rose goes alone with Albus to Scorpius's after party and pretends she doesn't know who Scorpius is. As the night progresses, Rose ends up annoying Albus by defending Scorpius as Peyton warns her to be careful. Rose goes down to the lake and is joined by Scorpius, the two discuss their situations and Rose finds a softer side to him. The following day, Albus goes into the library and grills his friend about how honest they can be with each other which Rose agrees to. As she does, Albus gives her the hat she left in Scorpius dorm room, showing he knows about the time she has been spending with Scorpius.

After discovering that Rose has been spending time with Scorpius to tutor him, Albus begins avoiding Rose. When she eventually manages to talk to him, she assures him she is doing it to protect him, but Albus assures her he doesn't need protecting so she doesn't have to do it. But Rose refuses to stop tutoring him as she promised him for the first semester and she won't break that promise. Albus' view is soon changed though as he is ignored when Rose walks in the great hall and hugs Scorpius for doing well in his test. However, when she does hug him, Scorpius looks behind him at Albus and smiles smugly.

In another tutoring session, Rose gives Scorpius a tutoring kit to use during the Slytherin Quidditch team party. As Albus leaves for the party, she admits to him she likes Scorpius and it isn't her fault. Albus is forced to be ok with it but like Peyton, warns her to be careful. Later at the party she sees Brooke, who tells her that Scorpius has been passing around the note she left in her tutor kit for him and has been laughing at it. Without allowing Scorpius to explain that Brooke was lying and she had been going through his stuff, Rose storms off. Albus gets back from the party to find Rose crying in her room. Albus comforts her and tells her about how Peyton and him nearly had sex, but she freaked out as he mentioned wanting to be together. Rose asks to be alone as Scorpius knocks on her door. He apologizes and explains it wasn't his fault, as Rose refuses to believe him. She closes the door on him.

The following day, Scorpius finds Rose in the library, he begs for her forgiveness promising her he didn't show everyone the tutoring kit. Rose believes him, but isn't as easy to get around. She tells him that she is no longer his tutor and walks out. Meanwhile, Brooke, realizing she messed up their relationship at the party whilst being drunk, has decided to heal her karma by fixing their relationship. On her new mission, Brooke gets Scorpius to meet Rose at the common room for ten, but when she apologizes to Rose, she is less than forgiven. That afternoon, Scorpius meets Rose and persuades her to go on their first date. Brooke has given them cards and the first is for Rose to go, the 2nd is to tell each other three things they like about the other person. Scorpius goes first and tells her he likes her patience as Rose tells him she likes the way he lets her in like no one else and the smile he gets when he solves a problem. The final part of their date is to have a meal and order their favourites for each other. They also tell each other secrets. Rose reveals she once cheated on a test, which is why she started tutoring. As Scorpius is about to tell his, all the Slytherin team see him and Scorpius denies it is a date. Realising he is ashamed of her, she walks off. Following the date, Scorpius goes to see Rose and apologises. Furious, she begins yelling at him saying nothing will surprise her anymore that he does. He kisses her, and she is soon to change her mind. Following day, Scorpius leaves his friends for a delighted Rose and strokes her hair, showing everyone in the school how much he likes her.

The following days, the couple act the same, much unlike the Rose everyone is used to. Without her knowing, Scorpius takes performance enhancers and has he does, he suffers from mood swings. Albus tells her how worried he is, but as she asks Scorpius, he won't tell her. In their following tutor session, in Rose's room, Scorpius continues to fidget. As he tries to get Rose distracted, he decides he wants to take their relationship further and tries to start having sex with her, but Rose, determined to remain a virgin until marriage, refuses and asks Scorpius to leave in disgust. Still on performance enhancers, Scorpius begins to argue with Rose again before the Slytherin's game, but Rose is soon surprised as Scorpius collapses on the flied. After a short stay in the hospital, Rose finds Scorpius in her room crying. He tells her that the only thing he was thinking when he was fainting was declaring his love to her. They spend the night sleeping next to each other as she forgives Scorpius for his behaviour.

Scorpius begins to accept that there will be no sex in their relationship and he understands. Rose also finds out about Albus and Brooke, which she is not happy about. Rose finds out that Albus has been fooling around with Peyton while he's still going out with Brooke. She confronts him about it and they argue, later that day Albus has an accident in is rushed to the hospital wig. Mean while Rose and Scorpius are talking about the argument she had with Albus. When Scorpius tries to tell her that not all the blame can be placed on Albus, Rose gets arguer and the two fight. Instead of going to see Albus, Rose begins keeping herself busy due to her feeling too guilty to go and see him due to their argument the night of the accident. With Rose not talking to him, Scorpius goes to see Albus and asks him to wake up so he can talk Rose round. Albus wakes up and Scorpius rushes to tell Rose. He tells her that he visited Albus for her and that he does not regret using her or they would not have got together. She then goes to see Albus and breaks down in tears after Albus forgives her for their argument. She also gets her relationship back together with Scorpius.

While they are hanging out, Albus notices something on Rose's back and is disgusted to discover find Scorpius's initials tattooed on her lower back. As they argue Rose tells him that Scorpius knows nothing about it and she got it because she loves him, but isn't sure he loves her back. The following day, Scorpius finds Rose's tattoo and is shocked at her behaviour. He tells her later that day, after refusing to make out with her that he does not understand how she can do something as permanent yet won't sleep with him. Following this, Scorpius pushes Rose back from even the slight close encounter to not pressure her into sex, but he does the opposite as she discusses it with Albus the following day. She asks Scorpius why she is being pushed away, and Scorpius says it is so he doesn't drive her away and in the process admits he loves her, which a shocked Rose repeats back.

One night during the summer at the end of their six year in Scorpius's room while the two are kissing, Scorpius stops them from going further, and asks her to marry him. First seeing it as a joke Rose is soon persuaded to get married. They go and ask his parent's permission and they eventually both agree. They all go to a beach to get married, and as Scorpius's parents watch them; they say their vows, including 'Always and forever.' The next morning, Albus goes looking for Rose at Malfoy manor. As Scorpius answers his bedroom door, Albus sees Rose getting dressed in the bedroom. Disgraced, Albus asks why she didn't wait as she said, but Rose reveals she did wait and that she and Scorpius got married. This was against Rose's family's wishes and after the marriage they disowned Rose, cutting all ties to her. All expect for Albus, Victoire, and Teddy.


	2. Chapter 2: the school year begins

Chapter 1

_1__st__ September 2023 _

_In a compartment on the Hogwarts Express_

It was a bright and sunny day, without a cloud in the sky and the compartment was brightly lite by the raise of sun shine that flowed through the window. Inside the department two people sat. The first a tall and athletic looking seventeen year old young man, with pale and flawless skin. He had blond short hair, with warm blue eyes with flickers of grey in them. He was wearing a black tailored suit with a white shirt and a maroon coloured tie. He also had a plain gold ring on his left ring finger. He was reading the book Quidditch through the ages with he held in one hand, while his other arm was wrapped around the shoulders of the young woman sat next to him. The young woman was slender and also athletic looking with a toned and slightly muscular figure. She was shorter than the man but only by a few inches. She had similar pale and flawless skin but her cheeks were flushed and rosy. Her eyes were a deep dark blue colour. She had long naturally red hair which she wore in loose waves with lots of volume. She wore a deep blue dress which had middle level neck line, a tucked in belt like waist, and came to about 2 inches above her knee. Which she wore with black high heel boots that stop just beneath her knees and she had a pear cut diamond ring on the ring finger of her left hand. She was resting her head on the man's shoulder and reading a copy of witch weekly which rested on her knees.

The compartment door opened to reveal a tall, athletic and smart looking young man. He had black deliberately tidy hair, with brilliant green eyes. He was wearing a Holyhead Harpies t-shirt, jeans, trainers and round glasses. He stood in the doorway with a goofy grin on his face.

"So how was the honeymoon?" The new comer asked. The couple looked up and smiled at him before the woman answered.

"Relaxing, thank you Albus."

"Yeah, very relaxing." The man added wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Scorpius!" The woman exclaimed slapping him playfully on the shoulder.

"Oh come on Rose, as if I didn't know that you two would be going at it like rabbits on your honeymoon." Albus states laughing at the mortified expression on Roses face.

"How about we discuss something different, yeah." Scorpius suggests upon seeing the expression on his wife's face. "How was the Quidditch world cup?" He asks Albus curiously, and the three of them laps into conversation.

* * *

><p><em>Evening<em>

_The Great Hall of Hogwarts castle_

Rose, Scorpius and Albus all sat at the Slytherin table eating their dinner and chatting like the rest of the students. With them sat another girl the same age as them. She was slim and not at all athletic looking. She had bleached blond hair that came to around her shoulders. Emerald deep green eyes. She was wearing a Hogwarts Slytherin house school uniform. The girl looks in the direction of the Gryffindor table and noticed a boy and three girls all with red hair staring over at the four of them.

"Don't look now but your brother and cousins have been giving you and Scorp the evil eye all night." The girl tells Rose looking rather annoyed. Rose's expression turn from a smile to a grim one upon hearing that, where as Scorpius's turns to one of anger.

"You sure know how to ruin the mode Brooke." Albus tells the blond girl in an annoyed voice, before turning to Rose and saying "Don't worry about it Rosie, there'll come around, you'll see."

"Thanks for saying that Al but I think they've all made their position very clear, and I've decided to accept that. If they all want to act like bigoted children, then they can be my guests. I'm not going to rise to the bait." Rose replied offering Albus and Brooke a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"They're bloody hypocrites. They say that it ridiculous that some people can't get over blood statues and the past. Then they disown you for marrying me." Scorpius states angrily, dropping his spoon into the bowl of pudding he had been eating.

"Hey, it's ok. Don't let it got to you. We're together and we love each other and that all that matters. Always and forever, remember." Rose tells him stroking her right hand down Scorpius's back. Scorpius reaches over and takes her left hand in his. Bring her hand to his lips. He kisses it and repeats.

"Always and Forever."

* * *

><p>Hey guys, sorry it took me so long to update I've been bogged down with exams.<p> 


End file.
